One Step at a Time
by Aspiring Dreamer 0804
Summary: Basically, a one-shot about Malcolm and Annabeth through their parent's divorce and after the divorce. All Human. Rated it T because there's like one bad word in there... not explicit.


Malcom hunched over his iPod, trying to block the sounds of the yelling and screaming a few yards outside his door.

His parents were fighting again, the 3rd time today. He knew they were going to get a divorce, but he refused to believe it. His younger sister, Annabeth, would be heartbroken. And unlike other children, Annie was mature and understood the concept of a divorce.

Their mother was going to leave to Athens for her "job", but even he knew it was to live with her "friend" she met on a business trip, which coincidentally happens to be a guy.

He sighed, a Coldplay song was on and he closed his eyes in bliss. He discovered Coldplay after his best friend introduced it to him. After that, he listened to it non-stop. At times like these, he felt like someone knew what he felt.

A few years ago, he found out his father had cheated on his mother with a woman named Susan. They told us that they broke up, but we knew they were still seeing each other.

Malcolm stood up and walked out of the room to their living room where his parents were fighting. Coldplay was playing loudly in his ear, so he couldn't hear a word they said. He strode to the refrigerator, looking for the orange Gatorade reserved for him and only him. He opened it and took a long swig; it was noon in August and close to a hundred degrees. Malcolm took the Gatorade with him and turned around when he saw Annabeth in between his parents trying to stop the fight. They didn't even notice her. The sight was heartbreaking and he dragged Annie out of it, knowing well enough that she was screaming at him about trying to help.

He took her to his room and sat her in his bean bag chair.

"Annie, they're going to get a divorce, whether you like it or not. It's good for them to get their feelings out before it happens." Malcolm told her reassuringly. Annie pouted, obviously not seeing it the way he saw it.

"If they stop fighting, then they won't get a divorce. We have to help them Malcolm! Why can't you see that! This whole time you just stood there and watched them fight. Do you not want us to be a big happy family?"

For some weird reason, his anger skyrocketed when she said he didn't do anything. He's been doing everything for Annabeth to process and accept this smoothly, and here she was telling him that he wasn't doing anything.

"Annabeth! Even if they don't get a divorce we won't be a happy family! Don't you see? You and I won't be able to do anything. This has gone way to far to stop. It's best if we leave this alone and accept that they are going to get a divorce. Besides, it's better for all of us. I don't think I can handle them any longer."

Annabeth only seemed to get angrier. Her small voice suddenly thundered with anger and dissatisfaction.

"How can you say that without even trying to help them! I'm the only one trying to put them back together and you". He cut in trying to get her to see his way.

"And how well is that going huh? Did they even acknowledge you? Annie, you're only hurting yourself. So stop thinking about your little fantasy about a happy ending and get over it!"

Annie huffed, and ran towards the living room with a determined look on her face. Malcolm inhaled and exhaled through his nose, trying to calm himself down. Annabeth was stubborn, and sometimes he worried if he would ever have a brother-in-law with all her stubbornness. He picked up his iPod, which was thrown on his bed during his argument with Annie and put the headphones on. Paradise was just starting and he laid on his bed. He daydreamed about his own paradise.

6 YEARS LATER…...

It was Annabeth's 14th birthday and her friends had a birthday party for her. She was getting awfully close to a guy named Percy and he didn't like it. At all. Percy was, of course, invited to the party, and so was his parents. He was surprised when he heard that they were coming and, well, worried they were going to ruin it by fighting again. They divorced when Annie was 9 but still hated each other. His father went with Susan and had two very annoying twin boys (they were both 4 now) and his mom went to Athens. His mom was now insanely rich since she became CEO to some rich foreign company.

Malcolm bought an apartment right after he became 18 to support Annie so they won't have to stay at their father's house. That was two years ago, and now, his apartment was filled with balloons and confetti. He was happy for his sister, really, but seeing his beloved apartment like this made his heart hurt. He pushed the thought away and fixed his sight on his sister, blowing the candles. He smiled. His sister grew more and more beautiful each day and he was worried more guys would notice. Honestly, Percy was a really nice guy and seemed to really care about her, but imagining Annabeth as a grown women with a boyfriend was foreign to him. He couldn't wrap his head around it.

His parents sat next to her, but everyone could see the disgusted faces they held when they saw, talked, or touched each other while doing the traditional birthday cake feeding (**that's what I call it**). He stood off to the side, watching patiently.

After the party, he cleaned up, not wanting Annabeth to move a muscle. The party didn't leave that much of a mess so it took him about 10 minutes. Annie sat on the couch, looking at the photos taken at the party. She frowned at the screen. Malcolm asked her about it.

"There's this picture where mom and dad have a repulsed look on their face. I thought they would try to look happy for my birthday." Annabeth stated.

Malcolm couldn't help it, he laughed when he saw the picture. Mom was wincing when she held the knife with Annabeth and dad, he looked like he was about to barf.

"That was your fault, you should of expected this." he retorted back.

That was one of the best qualities he thought he had in himself, his straight-to-the-point and no-shit attitude. She was always hopeful and dreamed of many things, like a happy family. He knew that she knew it wasn't going to happen, but he also knew she wanted to dream. He changed the topic.

"So, I've been seeing Percy a lot lately…" Malcolm said conversationally.

Annabeth blushed and Malcolm laughed until he couldn't breathed. Life was hard, but he and Annie were going to get through it, one step at a time.


End file.
